


Your Name

by woollen_pharaohs



Category: People of Earth (TV 2016)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Jeff's a gossip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woollen_pharaohs/pseuds/woollen_pharaohs
Summary: Ozzie has a secret name.





	Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the tags on[ this](https://jonathanwalshs.tumblr.com/post/166023952521/macdenmarco-ok-but-i-wanna-know-what-ozzie-is) post

“Is that your full name? I’m sorry, I can’t process this unless you put your full name on this form, sir.”

“What do you mean? That  _is_ his full name. It’s Ozzie Graham,” Jonathan says over Ozzie’s shoulder.

Ozzie looks over at Jonathan standing behind him and quickly back at the form on the counter. He moves the form onto a clipboard and darts over to the corner of the room to hastily fill in his full name. 

Jonathan raises his eyebrow. “Are you telling me that Ozzie is  _short_ for something?”

Ozzie doesn’t answer him. He goes over to see what Ozzie is writing, but the human darts back to the counter and gives the clerk the clipboard before Jonathan can take a peek. Jonathan tries to peer over the counter but Ozzie pulls him back by holding Jonathan’s arms firmly to his torso.

Wide eyed, Ozzie tells the alien, “There are some things that you really don’t need to know about me, and one of those things is my very stupid full name.”

“But I thought I knew everything about you!” Jonathan protests. 

“Yep, and this one can stay a secret,” Ozzie says, starting to steer the alien out of the room. 

“But I watched you since you were a kid! How did I not know that Ozzie is not your full name?”

“Do you want someone to call the police? You sound like a stalker!” Ozzie hisses. 

He shoves Jonathan out of the door before any of the onlookers can act on their suspicions. Outside, Jonathan is able to stop Ozzie from pushing him away by planting his hands on Ozzie’s waist and looking him in the eye. 

“Come on Ozzie,” he says sotfly. 

He can tell Ozzie is trying hard not to blush. The man’s eyes flutter down and he won’t make eye contact again. 

“I told you everything about me… I told you my whole world…” Jonathan says. He lifts one hand to caress Ozzie’s cheek, his fingers running through the man’s greying beard. “The least you could do is tell me your real name.”

Ozzie sighs defeatedly, crossing his arms. Slowly he gazes up into Jonathan’s eyes and says, “Fine - and, it’s only becuase I trust you.”

Jonathan beams.

 

Later that day, at the StarCrossed meeting, the aliens sit down with the humans to share their experiences. Before anyone can start, Jeff blurts out, “Hey guys, I overheard some vital information this morning.” He looks at Ozzie with his big, black eyes, then gazes around at everyone else. “Did you all know that your fawned-over human’s real name is Ozmirelda? How _stupid_ is that?!”


End file.
